Wish Granted Mr Gordo Gets A Girlfriend
by Gisele
Summary: Set on season 6. Spike's dearest dream comes true: Buffy — under a spell? — loves him.


Title: _Wish Granted - Mr Gordo Gets A Girlfriend_   
Author: Gisele   
Date: 04/05/2003   
Censor: General   
Spoilers: none   
Distribution: If you want this fanfic on your web site, let me know first.   
Feedback: Appreciated.   
E-mail: gisele56@yahoo.com   
Disclaimer: Buffy, The Vampire Slayer, along with all the Buffyverse, are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, UPN and so on. Just using the characters for fun. Please, don't sue me.   
Summary: Set on season 6. Spike's dearest dream comes true: Buffy — under a spell? — loves him. 

* * *

"I _wish_ I could be with the man I love," Buffy said to herself, while preparing the bed to turn in, after spending the whole night with Spike, patrolling.   
"I _wish_ Buffy loved me — as much as I love her... " Spike said to himself, while heading for his crypt, after spending the whole night with Buffy, patrolling.   
But the vampire knew she wouldn't admit any feelings for him at any time soon; he was cool with that, since they had been together for a few months now and it was much more than he could ever have dreamed. However, it did hurt him that Buffy was ashamed of their relationship; she wouldn't tell her friends about them. With these thoughts in his mind, Spike found it hard to turn in that day; it was almost midday when he finally managed to get some sleep.   
At night, as always, Buffy appeared at the crypt. Spike was already up and ready to "service the girl". To his surprise, the Slayer didn't jump on him immediately, on the contrary — she kissed him tenderly and started a conversation:   
"Hi, honey, how are you?" said Buffy, with her sweetest voice.   
"Buffy?" Spike asked, wondering if it was really Buffy.   
"Yeah... What's wrong, Spike?" the Slayer wanted to know.   
"Nothing... It's just... You called me 'honey'..." Spike went on.   
"So?" asked Buffy.   
"Well, you've never used the word 'honey' — or any other nice word, for that matter. Are you stoned?" Spike accused.   
"Me? I think you are! Look, we don't have much time for chatting. There is some demon trouble at Weatherly Park, and we have to go there to clean it up. Grab you coat and let's go," Buffy said and walked away.   
Spike took the coat and followed her. He was confused about the "honey" thing, but he would have to wait and go back to the subject later — the Slayer was all business then, and she wouldn't talk, at all.   
The fight in the park wasn't easy, but Buffy and Spike defeated the 4 demons _hui'lui'ka_ eventually. After getting rid of her last evil thing, the Slayer ran to Spike and kissed him passionately — not before saying "I love you!", for Spike's total shock.   
"What?" Spike asked in disbelief, pushing Buffy away.   
"What what, Spikey?" Buffy wanted to know.   
"Buffy... You've just said... said you loved me..." Spike said, in a low voice.   
"Yeah... No news... What's happened, Spike? Have you lost your memory or something?" Buffy joked.   
"No news? You _never_ said that to me! I wish you had! Are you kidding? Mocking me?" Spike said, a little annoyed.   
"I don't understand you! We have been together for months, we love each other!" Buffy said.   
"Yes, we've been together, but you — you are with me just for the sex... good sex. I know it, you've made it very clear to me. And now you are acting so strangely..." explained Spike.   
"No, it's not like that... I love you and I've told you that many times. I think you are under some spell, sweety, which is keeping you from seeing the truth..." said Buffy.   
Listening to Buffy's words — about being in love with him and being under a spell — he was certain that it was a spell, indeed. But it wasn't him who was affected by any magick, he thought, it was Buffy...   
Spike decided to enjoy the ride and go along with the "I love you Spike" line. After all, it wouldn't hurt her and he could have some bliss for a while — but he would investigate what was happening and try to fix it, of course, because it was the right thing to do.   
"Oh, have I changed that much, or what?" thought Spike, surprised with himself, while taking a lovely, nice Buffy to his crypt.   
That was a long night of loving sex, with the two of them proclaiming their mutual love. Spike's happiness was unmeasurable; he wanted that night never ended, that the time froze and the feeling he was feeling lasted forever. But it didn't. In the morning, Buffy woke up and gently touched Spike's face. The vampire opened his eyes and smile at his beloved Slayer. Yes, the nice Buffy was still there, but he knew it was due to a spell and he would have to work to discover how to break it. How hard it would be! But he didn't want a charmed Buffy; he wanted that the real Buffy told him she loved him. Some day.   
The night came again, and Spike had found out nothing. All Scoobies were OK, as well the city and its people. It was just Buffy who was different.   
Their affair was a secret to the Scoobies yet, but it was because Buffy didn't want to tell the news before Xander and Anya's wedding — wouldn't like to steal Anya's thunder. Spike was relieved about Buffy's decision, because if she did want to tell her friends that they were together... that would be a problem; when the spell was gone, she would dust him for letting her do that, no doubt...   
Spike took Buffy to an amusement park, where they had much fun, and Spike won for Buffy a very cute female stuffed pig — which would make a good companion to Mr. Gordo, she said happily. Afterwards, they had dinner at a cozy restaurant. It was a perfect, perfect night. Spike was radiant, Buffy was glowing.   
It was yet dark when Spike walked Buffy home; she needed to be there early in the morning because the gang would be reunited for an important meeting. When the vampire and the Slayer approached the house, Buffy stopped and looked straight at his beautiful blue eyes:   
"Spike. I think it's silly of me to want to tell everybody about us just after Xander and Anya's wedding. Let's go inside and tell them we are in love with each other..." Buffy said gently.   
"Buffy... Slayer... It's not a good idea... Anya's been all about the wedding lately, this would piss her off... And you know that it isn't much pleasant to have her around when she is... pissed," Spike tried.   
"But it isn't fair to us... to you. I think it's time, Anya will have to understand... Besides, it's not like we will get married... not right now..." Buffy said, smiling at Spike.   
"Let's give it some thought, luv. Tomorrow... tomorrow we discuss it again, OK?" said Spike, with sadness in his voice.   
"OK Spike, if you want. But remember, Dawnie would be very happy to know about us!" Buffy added.   
"Yeah, she would... The Little Bit likes me... She does," agreed the vampire.   
The following morning, Buffy woke up and stayed in her bed thinking. She remembered the night she spent with Spike — not only did she had sex with him, but also she was with him, her body and her soul. She was very aware of what had happened, of what she had said to the vampire: _I love you_. And she also knew that she had been under a spell. Buffy looked at the shelf, which stood before her, and saw Mr Gordo sitting there, all alone, as always; and lying on the chair next to her bed, the new stuffed pig Spike had given her (which was very cute, indeed).   
After having left Buffy the night before, Spike thought that, maybe, if he wished things were like they were before, the spell on Buffy would be broken; sometimes, things could be simple like that. Feeling a big ache in his heart, William made the wish, and went to his crypt, spending the rest of the night and day _alone_.   
It was late at night when Buffy arrived; Spike had just got up and was next to the refrigerator, pouring some blood into a mug. The Slayer greeted him awkwardly, Spike did the same. It didn't take much time for him to know that the spell had been broken; but he did notice that there was something different about Buffy.   
"Let's not make a big deal about what happened... And for your information, I hadn't anything to do with the spell — because _it was_ a spell, wasn't it?" Spike started explaining.   
"Yeah, I believe it was," agreed Buffy. "Spike... Even if you were responsible for the spell — and I'm not saying you are — how could I be mad at you?" Buffy went on.   
"Well, it doesn't take much for you to be mad at me..." Spike added, trying to play it cool.   
"Not this time. You know, let's not look for someone or something to blame... We should just keep on with our "thing", I mean, you and me, together... good sex and all..." said Buffy, staring at the floor.   
"As you wish, Slayer. As you wish," Spike replied, not thrilled about her proposition.   
In Buffy's bedroom, waiting for his owner, Mr Gordo was on the shelf. However, the stuffed pig wasn't alone anymore — at his side, Buffy had placed the cute female pig, hugging Gordo tenderly. 

THE END 


End file.
